Barry Kripke
Barry Kripke is a Caltech physicist and an unlikable of Leonard and Sheldon. He has a case of , where he pronounces "r" and "l" as "w" in very much the same way as from . With a knack for ribbing people, he is an on-and-off to Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Rajesh. Series overview Season 2 In his first , he pitted his "kiwwa wobot," the Kripke Krippler (or as he called it, the "Kwipke Kwippwuh"), originally designed for the Fighting League Round Robin Invitational, against the guys' robot (M.O.N.T.E.) in an unofficial robot at the Caltech ("The Killer Robot Instability"). On another occasion, Barry ridiculed Leonard's unsuccessful , while Sheldon attempted to befriend Kripke in order to gain access to an open to carry out on structure formation in the . However, Sheldon's efforts were abandoned when he realized that Kripke had no say in who used the . Kripke comes on to Penny the same way Howard does, after disgusting her by cleaning his pockets for new , but deciding the name Penny wasn't hot enough he proceeded to call her 'Woxanne' ( ), much to her annoyance ("The Friendship Algorithm"). Season 3 He continued to appear in Season 3, where he Sheldon consistently. Kripke humiliated Sheldon for his retraction regarding his might have been right all along ("The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation"). He injected into Sheldon's office while he was doing a lab while the president of the university and the were in the room, as he was showing them how a was being put to use with a micro-controlled plasma experiment ("The Vengeance Formulation"). Season 4 A year later, he was invited to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment by Sheldon during the former's attempt to establish a new {social group}}, along with [[Zack Johnson], Stuart Bloom, and (Sheldon hopes) LeVar Burton, after Sheldon becomes angry with his friends for eating at Raj's apartment. Zack impresses Barry and Stuart with his tale of a in a , and later the three end up singing , much to Sheldon's dismay ("The Toast Derivation"). Season 5 In this season, Barry tells Sheldon, who still has some with him, as well as Raj, that Professor Rothman lab again and his Siri, Kripke, still in their office, points out that he too has that phone and complains about difficulties, unaware of his own rhotacism. On the matter of the phone, he further reveals his perverse nature as Raj is offended by his regarding Siri ("The Beta Test Initiation"). In "The Rothman Disintegration", Barry argues with Sheldon over who will receive Professor Rothman's office, taking the issue to President Siebert, and challenging Sheldon to a match, a they are equally bad at. He appears again briefly in "The Stag Convergence" as a party guest before Howard's , but he kept on complaining that there were no . Season 6 Kripke returned in "The Cooper/Kripke Inversion" besting Sheldon at work and causing him to e about Amy. Kripke enjoyed hearing about Sheldon's " ," prying for details. During the events of "The Tenure Turbulence," Kripke impresses the with ease, especially compared to Leonard, Sheldon, and Raj. Personality Despite being a stereotypical , Barry apparently tries to be fairly , , and . "The Rothman Disintegration" reveals that Kripke and Sheldon are "equally bad" at sports. Unlike his , Kripke is fully aware of his and , even admitting that he is " , and can't get ". He has been known to make inappropriate his own and upload the shots to the ("The Beta Test Initiation, and enjoys hanging out at a near his , which has a free ("The Rothman Disintegration"). Trivia *Kripke appears in all seasons except Season 1. *One of Kripke's concentrations is the physics of , illustrated by his work on a grant proposal for a new . *He has many interests, including Star Trek, , , , polo, water polo and rock climbing, but he doesn't like . *Sheldon has over him, arriving at the university before Kripke. *Barry's Siri recognizes him as "Bawwy" as it stated when he asked it to "wecommend a westauwant" (recommend a restaurant) *Barry is ostensibly named after and . *It's also possible that the name "Kripke" is a play on the name of the protection program "Crypkey." It could also be a play on words for "Crypt Key" a popular item within MMORPG games. *Another possible origin could be the name of the 'makeout-place' that is mentioned in Terminator 3 'Mike Kripke's Basement' *In the version of the show, Barry does not have rhotacism in the first three seasons, but he speaks with a German accent in season 4. It is not until the fifth season that his rhotacism appears. *Also in the version of the show, instead of rhotacism, he pronounces "s" and "c" as "th", and "r" as "g" (e.g., he pronounces the Brazillian word "restaurante" as "gethtaugante") Gallery Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao8 250.jpg|Barry expresses that Sheldon's work is not very good. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io6 250.jpg|Hey, you can't look at my train either! BarryKripke.png|Bawwy Kwipke. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|The guys with Barry at the stag party. Sheldon and Kripke disturb Siebert.png|I'm sowwy pwofessor, this guy has no wespect for boundawies! Kripke is also in the office.png|Measuwing my new office for dwapes! The rothman disintegration Sheldon vs Kripke.jpg|In the gym. The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke in action.jpg|I wan out of woom! The rothman disintegration Sheldon and Kripke avoid the ball.jpg|Barry scared of the ball Alg6.jpg|Sheldon wock climbing with Bawwy. Alg4.jpg|Wock climbing with Bawwy. Alg3.jpg|Sheldon and Bawwy. Ship6.jpg|Sheldon wock climbing. Ship5.jpg|Wock climbing with Bawwy. Ship3.jpg|Wock climbing with Bawwy. Ship2.jpg|Sheldon befriending Bawwy. Ler9.jpg|Wunning his wobot. Ler4.jpg|Bawwy's has a flame thrower. KripkeLab.png|Sheldon's webcam view just before he dumped it all on Kripke. Disc13.jpg|Barry making fun of Sheldon's work being disproved. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Characters Kripke Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:Experimental Physicists Category:Articles With Photos Category:Featured Article Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Kripke